The Roommate of Love
by xxKeepOnDreamingxx
Summary: EDIT: This story is has now went from rated T to M!  Yeah so i just thought of this one day :/ BTW there will be Male!Preg in this. Canada and some other Uke's are going to be having babies ! thank you nii-chan for the help!
1. How We First Met

Matthew Williams. That was his name. Even though most people seem to not know it. He is 18 years old. And he is starting if first year in Hetalia College.

But he may not be there for long if he didn't fine a roommate to stay in his apartment with him. You see…his brother WAS going to and he did…for about 3 weeks then he started dating this English guy named Arthur and he moved out so he could move in with Arthur.

So Matthew HAD to fine a roommate and quick or else he wouldn't be even able to live in the town to go to the academy. So he walked down the street seeing one or two flyers that he himself had put up. He had a couple for people come to him. There was a Cuban boy, but he smoked to much, one was his best friend Gilbert, but he was kinda loud… and he said that he didn't have to pay rent because he was to awesome or something like that…and then there was a Ukrainian girl ,Katyusha, she was really cute and funny…but her brother was crazy. At first Matthew thought that he was just being to picky.

But oh well…Matthew open the door to the French bakery ,that he loved getting his morning breakfast from, and walked inside.

He sat down in his normal spot and order coffee and a crape. As he was reading the newspaper he heard someone sit down at his table, he thought that it was Katyusha

the Ukrainian girl that was looking to be his roommate, her and him had become good friend since then. So he put down the newspaper, but when he did he was not looking a an adorable girl with a large chest, he was looking a man with long blonde, a bread, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his life. He blushed and then looked at him confused.

"Oh ,cher, I have been wanting to come talk to you for the longest time now." he said with a smile on his face

'So…he's French." Matt thought to himself. "Je suis désolé...but…who are you?" that was a new one Matthew was asking someone that, and not the other way around.

"Oh hon hon~ You know my beautiful language~! This makes it even better." the French man said "My name is Francis Bonnefoy. Mon père et ma mère own this little bakery. And I have been wanting to talk to you since the first time you walked in here, but…alas…I was always to busy to come to talk to you. But today I told myself I would makes sure I would speck with you about this little roommate thing. I would LOVE to be your 'roommate'" he said with a wink "Mon dieu, I don't even know your name~ s'il vous plaît, do tell me your lovely name, mon amour." Francis said

'Man he sure did talk a lot. He said he wanted to talk about the roommate thing…'

"Matthew. Matthew Williams. I'm going to the Hetalia College here in town." he said. Francis' eye lit up.

"You are going there as well ,mon amour, I will guess that you are a first year. I ,myself, am a 2nd year. Now about this roommate thing." he said with a smirk on his face.

They talked for a little while about 30 mins while Francis explained why he needed to move out of his family home, what he was going to be able to pay monthly, and all the other things Matthew needed to know.

Matthew like this guy ,he could tell that he would be able to get along with him ever well, so with that Matthew decided that Francis would be able to be his new roommate

~flash to a week later and Francis is all moved in~

Matthew was washing the dishes from that night dinner. Francis had made a lovely French meal. It was wonderful, during this week that Matthew knew Francis he ended up feeling like he has known him for years.

But, the bad thing was…was that he was starting to think that he was falling in love with Francis. He wasn't to sure yet, but ever time he looked at Matthew, Matthew would blush and turn away. And when he goes to sleep at night all he could think about was Francis, he even had this weird dream where him and Francis were married and Matthew was pregnant with their child…ok…maybe he WAS in love with Francis. But there was no way in hell that Francis felt the same way.

A/N So next time something fun is going to happen~ I hope you liked the first Chp~


	2. Meet the family

So, guys, I want you to meet Matthew and Alfred's sister Claire! She is my OC and I thought it would be fun to put her in XD she is going to be with Scotland later in the story and I also want you to meet Molly's OC Elizabeth! She is Iggy and Scotland's sister and she will be with Denmark later in the story!

Molly: DON'T TELL THEM THAT *Smacks*

Me: IM SORRY DX Yeah so this was writen by me and molly so I how you like it :3

~Story starts~

Matthew had just gotten into the shower when Francis sat down to watch TV. It took all of his will power not to go in and see how hot Matthew's body was. That's when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Matthew came out with only a towel on; Francis' eyes widened as Matthew walked to him and crawled onto his lap. Francis had thought that the little Canadian was innocent but he was totally wrong and he was loving how wrong he was!

"So…you like what you see Francis?" Matthew whispered into his ear, causing Goosebumps to appear on Francis' skin.

"Yes. I do like what I see very much mon amour," Francis replied, smirking. He wrapped his arms around the smaller blondes waist and pulled him closer.

"Francis…I love you." Matthew said with a breathtaking smile on his gentle face.

"Et je t'aime Matthieu," he looked into those stunning purple eyes and pushed back some of Matthew's soft blonde hair. As Francis did this, a small blush made its way across the pale, creamy expanse of Matthew's face.

"How about you show me some good old French-loving, my dear? I would love to be touched by a beautiful person like yourself…"

"Of course mon cher." Then Francis pulled him down so he could taste those soft lips and then-

Francis' eyes opened wide and he jerked his body up on the couch.

''So…it was a dream? Mon dieu…'' he said as his head fell back onto the soft plush of the couch. Just then he saw the door to the apartment swing open and two people fell in, landing hard on the carpet. Francis got up quick but then Matthew came out too, his purple eyes expressing panic.

"What was that!" Matthew asked quickly, looking at Francis, then at the doorway. When he realized what was there, his facial expression changed drastically. "Oh its you two…"

He said with a tone that Francis hadn't heard from him before. It sounded...irritated. Francis stared down at the two people, splayed out. All he could see was the backs of them but he could tell they were both girls. One had straight blonde hair that was very close to Matthew's hair color, and the other had light brown curly hair, both tumbling down their backs. As suddenly as they fell, they were back on their feet.

"DUDE MATTE!" The blonde girl yelled as she tackled Matthew, slurring her words badly. Matthew caught the girl, staggering slightly at her sudden weight.

"Dude bro! We are SOOOOOOO WASTED right now!" The now koala-esque girl said as she hugged him.

Matthew sighed and turned to Francis, his koala still clinging.

"Francis, this is my sister Claire. And that is Elizabeth she is Arthur's sister."

"Matthew! I'm preggy with your baby!" Elizabeth proclaimed, hugging Matthew as well.

"She is what!" Francis blurted. 'Is she for real?' he asked himself.

Matthew sighed again, this sigh sounding more impatient and exasperated.

"Elizabeth, you know I'm gay so there is no way you are pregnant with my baby."

'Well, never mind the ramblings of a crazy drunk girl..." Francis said to himself

"Don't try and get out of this Mattie-poo! You need to make sure that you're there for your baby!"

"Lizzy! I thought you said it was my baby! You whore!" Claire interjected herself into the conversation, feebly flailing at Elizabeth.

"Why would I ever want to have your baby Claire?" And with that statement out of the girls mouth, they both passed out.

"God…is that what they are ALWAYS like?" Francis asked Matthew, his blue eyes wide with shock and, surprisingly, amusement.

"Hm? Oh no! H-haha…they are normal for the most part other then when they are drunk." Matthew picked up Claire and Elizabeth and put them over his shoulders. Francis' eyes widened at Matthew's easy strength.

"Cher here let me take one of them! That surely isn't good for your back."

"Hm? Oh, no it's alright!" Matthew said with a grateful smile. "Um…I'm sorry to ask you, but could these two stay in your bed? You can sleep in mine and I will sleep out here in the living room." Matthew, with a jerk of his head, tried to get some hair that in was his face off. Uncerumonsanily, he dumped the two girls onto Francis' bed and covered them up. This was Francis' chance!

"Non Non cher! I would feel too bad…hm…" he wheeled, 'thinking'. "How about you and I just share a bed? Non? That way everyone can sleep well." Matthew blushed very hard.

"W-well ...I g-guess that would be ok…"

Matthew stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his toothbrush dangling from his lips, foam surrounding the immediate area. This, combined with the insane look in his eyes, made him look as if he had rabies.

He was going to sleep in the same bed as Francis. Francis, the man he had fallen in love with over the span of a week; Francis, the man he wanted to touch so badly but didn't know how to go about it; Francis, Francis, Francis.

Ripping the toothbrush out of his mouth a bit forcefully, Matthew winced at the pain in his gum and spat out the toothpaste foam forcefully.

Matthew, calm down. Perhaps you're overreacting...? A snide little voice in the back of his mind interjected itself into the whirling, chaotic mess that was Matthew's mind. With a grimace, he quickly stamped out that voice, frowning slightly at his reflection. How did he look? Purple eyes stared back at him, the same reflection that he had known since childhood. Face still the same pale oval, his eyebrows drawn down into a worried frown, lips pressed in a tight line. His curl bounced up and down happily, a light contrast to the dark and tangled mess he was currently.

"Ugh..." Matthew mumbled, slipping his hands underneath his glasses and rubbing his face, rubbing his eyes sideways first, then continuing down to rest on his chin. It was now or never, and Matthew preferred now.

Marching bravely-or so he hoped- out of the bathroom, Matthew stuck out his chest slightly as he strolled into his room. And almost choked on his spit. Francis was lying on his bed, legs crossed the slightest bit, looking for all the world, like a hooker or a porn star. Matthew swallowed hard, and began padding across the soft carpet to stand beside the bed.

"Mon cher, do not be shy. Get in the bed." Francis' voice held a hint of something in it; Something that spoke of red wine, kissing, the moonlight, candles and the scent of vanilla and sweat with limbs entwining-

Matthew shook his head. Francis was certainly screwing up his thought process. Soundlessly, Matthew slid into the bed, pulling the covers up to his ears, trying to resist the urge to reach out, hesitant, and touch Francis. Anywhere. Hugging himself, Matthew curled up into a ball, pulling his knees up close to himself.

"Good night, mon amour," muttered Francis, sounding sleepy and adorable. Matthew resisted the urge to turn around and stare at Francis.

Or kiss him.

Instead, Matthew began conjugating French verbs in his head. When that didn't help, he began trying to say the alphabet backwards.

That seemed to be working, when, suddenly, a hairy, muscular arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him closer. Matthew couldn't help it- a tiny squeal erupted from his mouth. Francis snuggled, their limbs entangling, nuzzling his face into Matthew's neck.

"Je t'aime..." Francis murmured in his sleep against Matthew's neck. Matthew froze

but after a moment, his body relaxed and he permitted himself a small smile before whispering,

"Je t'aime aussi."

-In le morning-

"I AM NOT GOING WITH THIS BLOODY TWAT." Elizabeth then winced after

screaming this statement, all the while glaring at Mathias who was standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to guess you have a terrible headache, it feels like someone is stomping on your head and your eyeballs feel ready to pop out?" Mathias, a tall, muscular boy with wind-swept looking blonde hair was smirking at Elizabeth.

"NO!" Another wince.

Iain came out carrying Claire, her limp body nestled in his arms.

"I went in and got her." Then he left after nodding to Matthew, who was staring at him, a frown creasing his forehead. Without thinking, Francis reached forward and smoothed out the creases with his fingers. Matthew looked surprised, then smiled sweetly at Francis. However, he got distracted by his furniture being broken. And it was just as well, for Francis' heart was fluttering in his chest and his knees felt weak.

Mon Dieu. What did he get himself into?

"Iain! I wanna go back into the dark room! It's too light out here!"

The red head scowled slightly.

"Claire just shut up you have class in about 2 hours and you need to get up and go home so you can get ready."

"You do too Elizabeth," Mathias said. They both sounded caring for both of the girls. At their statements, Claire looked slightly resigned, but willing; however, Elizabeth's face was filled with fury and she looked ready to stab someone.

"Matthew, are these two their boyfriends?" Francis asked, curious.

"Oh, no, they are just friends," Matthew said smiling up at him. "But they sure do act like old married couples all the time," he added, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, a loud knock at the door made them all jump.

"Hey Mattie~! You up bro?"

"God please tell me that's not who I think it is…" Matthew and Claire said at the same time. Just then the door crashed open.

"What is the point in me having locks on the door if my family keeps disregarding them?" Matthew asked, extremely annoyed. Of course, his question was ignored.

"Yo Matt!" It was Alfred, Matthew's twin brother. "So I was just coming by to-" Then he saw Claire, their beloved sister, in the arms of one of the people he hated more then life itself (Although it was hard for the American to hate life- he was pretty happy with the hamburgers and video games.)

"You dumb Scot! I HAVE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES! Leave. Claire. Alone!" he yelled, flailing angrily at Iain who was still holding Claire in his arms and giving Alfred an exasperated look. With a loud sigh, Matthew got up and elbowed Alfred in the belly and Alfred huffed and toppled over onto the ground, all the breath gone from his lungs.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that there is no fighting in my home?" Francis was amazed to say the least; he never knew that his cute little Canadian lover could be so strong.

"I swear, you need to start thinking before you do things you git," a male British voice chastised, coming from the doorway.

"H-hey Artie…" Alfred gasped in pain.

"You bloody git! You know my name is Arthur not Artie," he told his American lover, a look of annoyance on his face. Alfred simply laughed and crawled on the ground, pulling himself forward to wrap his body around Arthur's leg.

"ARRRRRTTTIIIEE~"

"BLOODY HELL!"

God…what HAD Francis gotten himself into?


	3. In the Background

Francis Bonnefoy was…alone.

He was all alone in the 2 bedroom apartment that he shares with his beautiful roommate Matthew Williams. Yesterday was the best and worst day of Francis' life. The best part was that he got to share the same bed as Matthew for a whole night. The worst part of it was he had to listen to Matthew's family and some of Arthur's family yelling at each other for a good hour before he got some quiet.

But now, Francis was thinking it was way to quiet. Matthew had his French class from noon all the way until 2:30 that day ,and Francis was about to go crazy! He looked at the clock on the wall hoping it was at less 2...it was only 12:05.

With nothing else to do he decided he would clean up the apartment a little bit. But just as he was just about to start washing the dishes he heard a knocking coming from the door and someone saying something he had heard from some show called "The Big Bang Theory" of something like that.

Knock knock knock "Mattie?" knock knock knock "Mattie?" knock knock knock "Mattie?"

Well that was very annoying. He walked over to the door and opened it. It was Claire Matthew's older sister (only by 2 years so not that much older) "Oh Francis…is Matthew in?"

"No, sorry Claire, he is in French class right now. He will be back at 2:3-" without even listening to him, Claire pushed passed him and walked over to the bookshelf. She got a book off of the top shelf and then sat back down on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Ok! I'll just chill here till he gets back, ok?" Francis looked at the clock again…12:07 my god this is going to be a very long 2 hours and 53 minutes.

Francis ,with a heavy sigh, walked back over to the dishes and began to wash them.

"So Francis…" Claire said not even looking up from her book

"Oui?" he said looking at here though into the living room.

"Are you and Matthew dating? Because, unlike my brother Alfred, I am good at reading the way people feel about other people. And I could tell that you really like him. And from what I know, he really likes you as well…" she looked at him and her dark blue eye met his lighter blue eye.

"W-well I would love to be with him. I was planning on…maybe asking him on a date, soon."

"I have no problem with that. I love gay people. But trust in this Francis Bonnefoy," she looked at him as if she was trying set him on fire with her eyes. "if you hurt my little brother I will kill you. Got that?" that look was something Francis had never seen in one person. He couldn't even tell if it was the same life-loving-not-a-care-in-the-world girl that came though his door no more then 10 minutes ago, or if it was a totally different girl that looked like she was out for his blood. . "do you hear me Francis?"

"O-oui cheri I do h-hear you…"

"Bonne, qui me rend heureux" she said with a smile on her face while she looked back down at her book.

"You know French?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes I do. I ,unlike Alfred and Matthew, grow up with our father up in Quebec, Canada. They were with my mother in New York city. So yes I do know French."

'I never knew that…' Francis thought to himself looking at the blonde girl sitting in his living room. Then he sat down in the couch that was next to her and asked her more questions. They talked all the way until Matthew got back home.

"Mattie!" Claire jumped up off the chair and hugged her little brother. "I have been waiting for you forever!"

"S-sorry Claire I had class. Francis I am sorry if she was bugging you."

"Non non, it is ok we had a lot to talk about." he said smiling at the boy. Matthew got a light blush on his face

"S-so Claire what is it that you needed?"

"Hmm…that's a good question Mattie…" she let go of Matthew and had a very weird look on her face. Francis figured that was her 'thinking face' maybe…it was either that or she was constipated. "OH!" she yelled with a happy look on her face "So mom is going to be coming into town next week to meet Arthur. And she really wants to see you."

"Since when has she want to have ANYTHING to do with me or Alfred? " the siblings looked at each other with serious looks on their faces.

"W-well…I don't really know…" for some reason Claire became the shy sibling while Matthew had the same look on his face that Claire had on hers ,while she was telling Francis not to mess around with Matthew. "S-she just called me yesterday when I was at Alfred's place and well yeah…she says that she misses you guys and me too."

"Well that's all to bad. Because I don't want to see her."

"But Mattie-!""Claire you heard me! I said I don't want to see her." after that he turned around and went into his room and slammed the door.

Claire looked at his door and then looked at Francis. Francis we stunned to say the less. He never thought that much hate could come out of such a beautiful person. "What was that? Why does he hate her so much Claire"

"She doesn't like gay people. Like a lot she cant stand them, so you can see how mad she was when she found out Matthew and Alfred were gay. So she kicked them both out of the house to come and live with my dad and me. But…I guess she has had a…change of heart. Maybe. I don't know."

"I see…"

"Well I better me going… Iain and I are going to see Paranormal Active 3 at 4 I have to go get ready. Thank you for talking to me and stuff."

"It was nothing. I liked talking to you. How about I talk to Matthew and see if he would consider seeing her even if its just for a hour, how does that sounds?"

"Wow thank you! Please take care of Matthew ok? I worry about him sometimes…"

"Don't worry. I will my dear now go you lover boy is waiting for you~."

"W-what!" she asked with a blush on her face. Francis pushed her out the door with a good-bye and closed the door.

"Matthew…" he walked back to Matthew's room and opened the door "Matthew?" he could see him sitting under all of his sheets of his bed so he walked over to the bed. He sat down next to him "Sweet heart please come out from under the covers." Nothing. "Alright." Francis pushed up the covers and slipped himself under them and wrapped himself around Matthew

"Eep!" Matthew said in his as he felt Francis around him.

"You know…I am sure that your mother wants to see you. I am very big on family and loving them no matter what. So please ,if not for yourself, do it for you sister, your brother,…for me?" they laid there for a little while. Francis didn't really know how long it was he was just happy to be holding Matthew. But then he heard that cute, and small, voice say

"Ok…I will do it. But, I am not going to pretend to me happy about it ok?"

"I can work with that. How about this, I take you on…a date?"

"W-what?" Matthew turned around and looked up at Francis his hands on his strong cheats.

"A date? How does dinner and a movie sound?"

"…Y-yeah that sounds great."

~TBC~Hey guys sorry for the late update I have been busy with school… but I will make sure to have the next part up soon! I love you guys and thank you. So can I ask you guys something? What do YOU all want to see in this story? More fluff? Sex? Romance? Drama? What? I want to make sure you guys like the story for a long long time 8 ) so just tell me what you want k? Love you guys!


	4. The Reason Why I am Here

Oh and what a wonderful date it was. At noon Francis and Matthew made their way to the movies, where they saw "Stupid ,Crazy ,Love" and had awkward moments from the very beginning. (A/N: For the people saw Stupid Crazy Love you know what I am talking about -hint: the son in his room and babysitter walks in- for those who have not…go see it .3.) But after the movie they were laughing, smiling, and holding hands.

Francis didn't really know what the hell was wrong with him! His heart was beating 1,000 MPH, he was blushing very hard-which he NEVER did, and his hands were sweating-which was very bad since they were holding hands while walking to their next destination. Lunch.

They went to a very cozy, old, diner were it was family owned and very friendly. They went shopping right after that. And some how Francis convened Matthew to go to a bar which was the worst thing that you could do.

The bar didn't serve Matthew because he was under age but Francis….well that is a different story. He got so crazy drunk Matthew had to help him down the street 3 blocks to their apartment. And that was where they were now Francis was trying to fly up to the ceiling where he thought he was seeing a "pretty white butterfly" that he wanted to get for Matthew a 'first date gift' or something like that, while Matthew was opening the door to there apartment so that he could get Francis in so could lay down. He finally got the door open then he turned around to get Francis.

"Francis! Come on lets get you inside to you can lay dow-" he was cut off by Francis pressing himself up agents Matthew and pushing them against the wall next to the door to their apartment.

"Oh Matthew, you are so lovely I don't deserve you," then he pressed his lips to Matthew's ear and whispered "mon amour~." he said with a very low, and sexy tone of voice. Those two last words sent shivers up and down Matthew's spine and made his "man-hood" come to life.

"F-Francis stop…" he said as Francis started to push him into their apartment while he was kissing and licking his neck. He shut the door with his foot and looked up at Matthew with lust in his eyes.

"Why? I don't think that your…little friend here," he said while grabbing Matthew's man-hood "doesn't seem to mind it" Francis stated as he pushed Matthew backwards all the way to his bed and shut the door. Francis climbed onto of Matthew and rubbed his hand up and down his face. "Will you let me faire l'amour to you tonight?" Matthew looked up at those beautiful blue eyes and just stared at him for a good 30 seconds before he gave him his answer.

"Y-Yes I will…" That was all Francis needed in a matter of seconds they were both naked in front of each other kissing and holding each other. Francis was just about to enter the little Canadian when he started to feel dizzy. And he pasted out on top of Matthew. Matthew laid there for a little bit in aw that Francis really just pasted out right before they were about to make love. But then he giggled a little bit and hugged Francis close to time. The next morning you wouldn't believe how much Francis said Im sorry to Matthew. It had to be at less 20x but Matthew forgave him. And some how by the end of the that day Francis and Matthew were now boyfriends

~~~~one week later~~~~

Today was the day that Matthew and Alfred had been dredging for about 7 days now. The had that their and Claries' mother got into town. It was about 2 pm at Matthew and Francis' apartment, their mother was late…by at less 2 hours. In the little apartment was Alfred, his boyfriend Arthur, Claire and her "friend" Iain, and of course Matthew and Francis.

"My god! That woman is always late. I think that she would even be late to her own funeral!" Claire yelled in anger about her mother. She was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room while Iain was sitting in front of her on the floor. Her face was that of anger while Iain was asleep with his head on her knee.

"It's mom ,Claire, what do you did you think was going to happen? She is always late." Alfred said. Arthur and him are were sitting in the smaller couch on the left side of the room.

"He is right you know Claire mom is always late to matter what." Matthew was sitting with Francis on the larger couch that faced the middle of the room. They talked for about 10 more minutes until they heard a knocking on the door. That ,they were hoping, was their mother. Claire got up off her chair ,making Iain fall to the ground, and ran to the door. She opened it and ,sure enough, it was their mother.

Stacy Maier Jones. Or in other words the one person in this whole, wide, world Matthew and Alfred both hated with a burning passion that equaled that of the sun itself. Claire ,on the other hand, didn't mind their mother. Sure her and her mother got into fights ,most of the time it was about her either having a girlfriend or when her mother would complained about Alfred and Matthew being gay, but they would still talk to each other from time to time ,to see how the other was doing.

She was a tall woman, maybe 5 feet 5 inches if not taller. With short blond hair that went to her a little below her jaw line and very tan skin. She was wearing a black business suit, high heels and had some of the finest rings and necklaces on. She was also wearing something that the 3 siblings hadn't seen in a very long time, a smile. It wasn't just any simile, oh no, it looked like one of Alfred ear to ear grins that he was so famous for.

"Oh, there are my 3 beautiful children!" their mother yelled while running inside and hugging all 3 of them at the same time. "God I have missed you three so much!" she let of them. The trois was confused to say the less. Their mother never ,in all of there years on earth, hugged them and said that she has missed any of them.

"So why are you here mom?" Claire asked as Matthew and Alfred glared at their mother.

"Well it can wait! First I want to met the two lovely men that you two are dating first." she looked to Alfred and Matthew. With a heavy sigh Alfred was the first to speck.

"Mom this is Arthur." he said bring Arthur up next to him

"It is very nice to meet you Miss. Jones." He said shaking her hand

"And this is Francis mom…" Matthew said standing next to him

"Well my, my, my you were right Claire ,sweet heart, when you said they were handsome you weren't joking!" all of the men in the room looked at Claire

"What! They asked what you guys looked like and I told her I thought you guys were pretty handsome."

"And who is this?" Stacy said walking over to Iain who was standing behind Claire. "Claire I thought you said you were single ,dear." Stacy said looking up at Iain

"I am mom. Iain is just a friend." Claire said with a blush on her face.

"Well you know I want grandkids before I di-" Stacy was starting to say but something stopped her from completing her statement. "W-well um…h-how about I tell you all why I am here. Um…I am sorry boys but if you don't mind I kind of want this to be between my children. If you could leave us alone for a little bit." the 3 understood and walked into the bedroom.

So there they were. Alfred, Matthew, and Claire all sitting on the large couch and their mother sitting on the smaller one. "So why are you here mom? You kick Matthew and me out, and then you just come in all happy and shit. So what is up?" Stacy was quiet for a while a good minute or two, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap. The 3 didn't know why until Matthew saw it.

The last time he saw it was when their father left their mother for good about 6 years ago. A tear. It was rolling down her face. Matthew watched as it went from the corner of her eye, down to he nose, to the tip of her nose, just to fall and hit her hand.

"M-mom?" Matthew said as he looked at the woman

"I am the worst mother in the world…" she stated off "I kicked out my own sons when they needed me the most, I told my daughter that if she does have a girlfriend then I would disown her, I have never been there for any of you, and I have never said I love you to any of you. So I guess this is gods way of punishing me." she was shaking now. She left her head ,now you could really see the age of her, with tears in her eye she took a very deep and long breath. "Kids…I have breast cancer."

~TBC: lol sorry guys XD that's it for today! And a big thank you to DeiDeiArtistic for helping me with idea's! If you want to request something just tell me and I will write it! (if I know the couple/person well enough!) love you guys! See you next time!


End file.
